Kissed by the Baddest Bidder
Kissed by the Baddest Bidder is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are a maid at Japan's first casino hotel where you stumble onto it's dark secret, the black market auctions, and end up being bought by one of the bidder managers. It's currently available for iOS and Android. On March 21 2017, the game's payment system was changed and updated to a coin system. Overview You work as a housekeeper in Tres Spades hotel/casino, during your shift you have been asked to serve the rich and famous who are attending a party in one part of the hotel. Somehow you, finding a room that houses some expensive items and accidentally breaks a glass Venus statue. Amidst some unfortunate events, you ended up being an auction item! It is against the rules of the black market auctions to auction off unwilling participants, so you end up being bought by five men in order to save your life for $20 million. The question is: who's the bidder you'll go off with? Introduction and Relationship Chart KBTBB_Chara_Intro.png Prologue |-| Season 1= In a large showroom you're onstage, inside a bird cage; you're being auctioned off, with the bidding numbers in millions... Before this all happened, you were simply working as a maid at Hotel Tres Spades, a casino and hotel located in Japan owned by the Ichinomiya Group. You and Sakiko, your co-worker and close friend, chat amiably about the I.V.C. (International VIP Convention) that will be going on that day before heading for work. At the hotel's lobby there's a crowd of reporters and onlookers when the rich and famous people begin arriving. Sakiko then points out "The King" and when you get a glimpse of him you see that he's surrounded by very famous people. You then learn that he is named Eisuke. People then start pushing through and end up knocking you towards a fall, but Eisuke catches you; however, he then abruptly drops you on the floor without a care. You then get scolded by Erika, the VIP maid, for embarrassing yourself in front of Eisuke. Eventually, she orders you to deliver the special gift boxes to the VIPs. You do as you're told and head for the elevator when you see a man and a woman arguing. The woman angrily throws her masquerade mask to the floor and breaks up with the man. Strangely, the man is not shaken by the sudden turn of events and simply comments on how he doesn't have a date now. He looks up and your eyes meet; you quickly avert your gaze, but he ends up talking to you and drags you onto the elevator with him. The man flirts with you a bit and even lifts your chin towards his face. The elevator then reaches the I.V.C. party floor. You're so dazzled by the rich and famous that you don't even realize that the man who brought you here in the first place is gone. You try looking for him when suddenly a young man calls out to you. You apologize for your rudeness and proceed to fetch him a drink. He laughs at you and mentions that you look like Alice in Wonderland, completely dazzled by the place. He then goes elsewhere. You try to leave, but are stopped by a sleazy man who grabs your arm and wraps his arm around your waist when Eisuke appears. He harshly tells the two of you to move and you do as you're told. The creepy man apologizes in fear and runs away. It turns out that Eisuke is the owner of Tres Spades. Eisuke walks away with women in tow when you notice a white glove on the floor. You pick it up and thinking it belongs to Eisuke decide to try to give it back to him. As you attempt to follow him, you approach a hallway with several doors. You look around to locate the one Eisuke entered, and you soon notice a large door that's slightly ajar. You peek inside and see briefcases with money and guns. Suddenly, a man roughly pulls your arm and corners you to the hallway wall. The man asks why you're here as you tremble beneath his piercing gaze. He orders you to forget what you saw or face death; you immediately agree to it and flee when he finally lets go of you. You end up in a storage room and accidentally break a million dollar statue. This glass statue was a gift from the President of France to Japan and was stolen from a museum a few days ago. The witnessing men don't accept your apology and decide to use you as the statue's replacement for the black market auction. You are forced into a giant cage and pulled into the stage to be sold to the bidding audience. One of the interested bidders is the man who had harassed you at the I.V.C. party; fortunately (or unfortunately), you're sold to someone else for $20 million. Your cage is then carried off the stage, where you're forced out and escorted by two masked men that have come to retrieve you. You are taken to the hotel penthouse. It turns out that the men lounging in the penthouse, including Eisuke, were the ones who bought you. The man who had threatened to take your life (Soryu Oh) is also there and is second-in-command of a triad in Hong Kong. The part-time model and popular artist (Ota Kisaki) and master thief (Mitsunari Baba) are also present. You then proclaim that as a person you shouldn't have been up for auction. From this, you learn that the auctions are more specifically a black market auction, where anything and everything imaginable could be sold and bought. You also learn that although the auctions involve clearly illegal affairs, Eisuke had willingly approved of their creation and operation. The group of men begin to decide who buys you, and you exclaim that you'll report this business to the police. Your threat, however, goes in vain, as there is an actual cop (Mamoru Kishi) among the men; however, he's completely different from your expectations with his lazy and generally uninterested demeanor. The conversation between him and Ota goes nowhere, so they decide to deal with you directly. Eisuke gives you a choice to decide who buys you... |-| Season 2= In an extravagant palace in Dubai, you are sentenced to death by the Sheikh... Hours ago, you and your friends/coworkers attend a training seminar in the new Tres Spades Hotel in Dubai. You go to take a picture of the hotel and accidentally bump into a Middle-Eastern man. The man asks you to be his wife, but you quickly decline his proposal. The man becomes aggressive and attempts to drag you off, but Soryu scares him off with a glare. Soryu scolds you for getting into trouble and then Eisuke comes after him, telling him not to run off, and Ota complains to Eisuke about hogging the glory. Baba and Mamoru follow afterward and their presence sends the employees into an uproar. You are surprised to see the bidders and Baba explain that they're here to have a little fun before the hotel's grand opening. You exclaim that you wished they would've told you, but Eisuke states that there was no reason to tell you. The employees then talk about how close you are to the VIPs and are jealous. Eisuke then tells manager Kenzaki to put on a special training course for you'll be working in Dubai. Eisuke then takes you into the lobby and explains the gist of it, Baba then tries to flirt with you but Ota pulls you away and puts you into a costume he designed for the dancers of the hotel's grand opening. Ota then explains that he designed the hotel, much to your surprise. The six of you are then at the pool where you see Baba and Ota playing in the water, Eisuke and Soryu talking in the shade, and Mamoru smoking by a tree. You chided at Mamoru for slacking off, but he states he's on vacation. The two of you end up splashing water on each other, and then he awkwardly tells you to change your clothes since it got wet. You go back to the hotel and find a boutique for some new clothes to change into. You then get lost and run into an employee who knows your name. He introduces himself as Hikaru Aihara and escorts you to a boutique. He then buys you expensive dress, much to your displeasure, and you run out when you realize that Eisuke's been waiting for twenty minutes. You then hear call you "Alice" which makes you wonder, but then your pager rings and Eisuke orders for you to go on a helicopter for a party. The helicopter then makes an emergency landing on a palace due to engine trouble. You are immediately caught and brought before the Sheikh where he sentences you to death for trespassing. Before being taken away, a man named Shuichi Hishikura from the Japanese Embassy manages to persuade the Sheikh to spare you much to your relief, only to be shocked that he sentences you to life in prison. The bidders come in right before you're taken away and you're happy to see them. Eisuke then threatens the Sheikh that he'll shut down his hotel and make sure Japanese companies won't conduct business in Dubai if you aren't returned to him. The Sheikh allows you to go free only if work hard at the hotel. Because this is a diplomatic issue, Shuichi promises the Sheikh that he'll keep you under surveillance. Afterward, Shuichi doesn't understand why you're so special and reminds you that he'll be watching, but Eisuke states that you're his (which Ota and Baba chime that you're theirs). Shuichi ignores Eisuke, and reminds you not to let your guard down. You still in disbelief that you have to work at the hotel in Dubai since you don't know the country nor the language very well. The guys then state that they'll stay in Dubai with you and you'll stay with your boyfriend instead of the employee apartments. |-| Season 3= You're being chased by mysterious men through the streets of London after they claim that you have something they want... More coming soon... |-| Season 4= Coming Soon... |-| Season 5= Coming Soon... |-| Season 6= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Eisuke Ichinomiya The CEO of one of Japan's top corporations, the Ichinomiya Group, and owner of the Tres Spades Hotel who hosts the black market auctions within his hotel. His card is the Ace of Hearts. Soryu Oh The second-in-command of a Triad called the Ice Dragons and the mediator of the black market auctions. His card is the King of Spades. Mitsunari Baba An infamous master thief who steals valuable items for the auctions, as well as the hearts of beautiful women. His card is the Joker. Ota Kisaki A famous artist dubbed the "Angelic Artist" by the media who appraises the artwork that goes up auction. His card is the Queen of Diamonds. Mamoru Kishi A slacker detective whom Eisuke bribed into keeping the auctions a secret from the police. His card is the Jack of Clubs. Shuichi Hishikura The ambassador for the Japanese government who is in good terms with many famous celebrities and other important figures. He appears in the Season 2 and his card is the Ace of Diamonds. Luke Foster A British black market doctor with a particular collarbone fetish who's known Eisuke and Soryu from their school days. He appears in Season 2 and has an envelope motif instead of a card. Hikaru Aihara Your friendly coworker who works with you in Dubai, but seems to hide something dark and sinister behind his smile. He first appears in Season 2 and has a route in Season 3. His card is the Jack of Hearts. Rhion Hatter The mysterious and eccentric Mad Hatter who is seen during the auctions. He was originally a minor character but due to his popularity, he became a selectable bidder in the game's party version. His route was originally from the party version and moved to the paid version. His card is the wild card, or the joker card. Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters/titles in bold are only available in the Japanese app and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Rhion Hatter - His Point of View= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Rhion Hatter - Sequel= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Sequel Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi }} |-| Season 2= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Luke Foster - Living Together Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Luke Foster - Twist of Fate= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Twist of Fate PoV= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh - Sequel= } *Luke Foster - Sequel Epilogue= } *Luke Foster }} |-| Season 3= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Luke Foster *Hikaru Aihara - Proposal PoV= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Luke Foster - Proposal Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Luke Foster *Hikaru Aihara - Scattered Cards= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Hikaru Aihara - Scattered Cards Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Hikaru Aihara }} |-| Season 4= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Engagement Cruise His POV= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Engagement Cruise After Story= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya }} |-| Season 5= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Hidden Secrets His PoV= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Forbidden Choices= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Forbidden Choices His PoV= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Forbidden Choices Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi }} |-| Season 6= } *'Soryu Oh' - Oppressed Bride Epilogue= } *'Soryu Oh' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Welcome to Cafe Tres Spades *If he was a... Doctor *Bad Boys and Fairy Tales *Taisho Romance Part 1 *Taisho Romance Part 2 *Ikemen Shuffle *Feudal Harem -Part 1- *Feudal Harem -Part 2- *Kabuki Kiss *Bitten by the Baddest Bidder Part 1 *Bitten by the Baddest Bidder Part 2 *Becoming the Perfect Family: Eisuke *Becoming the Perfect Family: Ota *Becoming the Perfect Family: Soryu *Becoming the Perfect Family: Mamoru - Sexy= } *Kiss Story - Eisuke *Kiss Story - Soryu *Spying Eye Story *Jealousy - Eisuke *Jealousy - Soryu *Kiss Story - Baba *Kiss Story - Ota *Kiss Story - Mamoru *Jealousy - Mamoru *Becoming His *His Weakness: Eisuke *His Weakness: Soryu *His Heart - Eisuke *His Heart - Soryu *His Heart - Baba *Kissed by a Thief *Dreamy Kisses *My Forged Kiss *Three's a Crowd *His Heart - Ota *His Heart - Mamoru *Childhood Promise *Dangerously in Love: Eisuke Ichinomiya *Dangerously in Love: Soryu Oh *Dangerously in Love: Mitsunari Baba *Dangerously in Love: Ota Kisaki *Dangerously in Love: Mamoru Kishi *Behind the Looking Glass *24 Hours with Him: Eisuke *24 Hours with Him: Soryu *24 Hours with Him: Mamoru *24 Hours with Him: Baba *24 Hours with Him: Ota *Your Touch - Eisuke *Your Touch - Soryu *Your Touch - Mamoru *Forbidden Fruit *His Heart - Luke *His Heart - Shuichi *Tantalizing Fruit *Drunk in Love ~ Eisuke *Drunk in Love ~ Soryu *Drunk in Love ~ Baba *Drunk in Love ~ Ota *Drunk in Love ~ Mamoru *Waiting For... Soryu *Waiting for... Mamoru *2nd Anniversary Story ~ Eisuke *2nd Anniversary Story ~ Soryu *2nd Anniversary Story ~ Baba *2nd Anniversary Story ~ Luke *2nd Anniversary Story ~ Mamoru *2nd Anniversary Story ~ Ota *Hot Spring Heat Stroke *Twilight Mystery: Soryu vs. The Mad Hatter *Midnight Secrets: Eisuke vs. Hikaru Aihara *Becoming Your Perfect Husband: Eisuke *Waiting For... Eisuke *Bound in Love: Eisuke *Spying Eye Story 2 *Becoming Your Perfect Husband: Soryu *Episode 0: The Promise *Sweet Situation: Ota and Mamoru *Bound in Love: Soryu *Partners in Crime, Rivals in Love: Soryu & Mamoru *Partners in Crime, Rivals in Love: Baba & Ota *Partners in Crime, Rivals in Love: Shuichi vs Hikaru *Partners in Crime, Rivals in Love: Eisuke vs Luke *Forbidden Pleasures ~Eisuke~ *Bidding on Eisuke *Forbidden Pleasures ~Soryu~ *Bound in Love: Ota *Eisuke and Soryu's Secret Chat *Morning Kiss: Eisuke Ver. *Midnight Kiss: Eisuke Ver. *Sweet Deception *Morning Kiss: Soryu Ver. *Midnight Kiss: Soryu Ver. *Bound in Love: Mamoru *Resisting Him ~Eisuke~ *Resisting Him ~Soryu~ *Unexpected Dalliances Eisuke *Unexpected Dalliances Mamoru *Betting On You - Seasonal= } *Winter's Night Romance *The Allure of Chocolate *White Hot Enchantment *Summer Memories Part 1 *Summer Memories Part 2 *A Dash of Spice *A Hint of Sugar *A Bit More Spice *A Little More Sugar *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Eisuke *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Soryu *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Luke *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Ota *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Mamoru *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV 1 (Eisuke & Luke) *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV 2 (Soryu, Ota, & Mamoru) *Happy Birthday Eisuke *Happy Birthday Soryu *Happy Birthday Ota *Happy Birthday Baba *Granting His Wish ~Eisuke~ *Granting His Wish ~Soryu~ *Granting His Wish ~Ota~ *Granting His Wish ~Mamoru~ *Granting His Wish ~Luke~ *Be With Me: Eisuke *Be With Me: Soryu *Be With Me: Ota *Be With Me: Mamoru *Be With Me: Luke *Happy Birthday Mamoru *A Special Birthday with the King *A Special Birthday with the Dragon *A Special Birthday with the Trickster }} Trivia *This game and Our Two Bedroom Story have the same artist. *On the game's title screen, Soryu's suit is black instead of grey. *A caged bird serves as the one of the game's logos. It symbolizes the initial relationship between you and your bidder, as you are essentially "trapped" with him because of your debt. *The bidder who bought you was #100, which is either Eisuke, Soryu, Baba, Ota, or Mamoru depending on the route. *The Tres Spades hotel in Dubai is based on real-life hotel Atlantis, the Palms. *In the game's backgrounds, the front entrance of the Tres Spades Hotel is commonly misspelled: in Japan it's "TREY SPADES" and in London, "TRAY SPADES". *For each season, there a different color on the "Episode", "To Be Continued" and "Ending" panel. They are purple in season 1, blue in season 2, and red in season 3. These are also carried over into the sub stories, which gives players an idea when the sub story takes place. *This game had a party version, but has only been in Japanese and is no longer updated, nor have the intentions of being translated into English. *This is the only Voltage game where the regular payment was switched to the coin system. *In the guys' profiles, there's a text in the card that reads "The true man wants two things danger and play"; this is a quote from Friedrich Nietzsche. Category:Games Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Slice of Life Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Soryu Oh Category:Mitsunari Baba Category:Ota Kisaki Category:Mamoru Kishi Category:Shuichi Hishikura Category:Luke Foster Category:Hikaru Aihara Category:Rhion Hatter